Patch Notes 1.2.26
A Word from the Developers As the game progresses, more and more heroes have become available for use.We hope that players can also try out all the new heroes that have been released, but because Draft Mode only has 2 bans, this has somewhat made it harder for players to develop new strategies and compositions. This is why we have decided to give 4 bans to the Arena Contest, Custom and Draft Modes. We hope that after these changes, we will be able to see more varied team compositions. I.New Heroes and Revamped Heroes Warden - Hylos Hero Characteristics:Tank who has a vast health pool that can also deal damage Skill 1:and Order--Gathers natures energy and fire an energy ball at the locked on target dealing magical damage and stunning. Skill 2:of Punishment--Releases the power of the centaurs to summon a Ring of Punishment, that deals magical damage every second to surrounding enemies while also stacking Warden's Fury, every stack of Warden's Fury will reduce the enemy's movement speed and their attack speed, will also take increased damage from Ring of Punishment, Warden's Fury can only be stacked a certain amount of times. Ultimate:Pathway--Creates a glorious pathway that lasts temporarily, Hylos will heal a percentage of maximum health every second while on the pathway, Allies will have their movement speed increased when moving towards the pathway, enemies moving from the pathway will have their movement speed decreased. Passive:Blood-- A certain amount of mana received from equipment and emblems will also give Hylos a certain amount of health. When mana is not enough, health can be used to cast skills instead. II Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins 1.8 Free Heroes:Server Time 2017/10/27 05:00:00 to 2017/11/3 05:01:00(Tap settings button on upper right corner of screen to check) Nana;Franco;Clint;Lolita;Chou;Yi Sun-Shin;Johnson;Vexana Starlight Members Extra 6: Eudora;Natalia;Alpha;Estes;Roger;Grock 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/11/3 05:00:00 to 2017/11/10 05:01:00(Tap settings button on upper right corner of screen to check) Balmond;Alucard;Bruno;Yi Sun-Shin;Gord;Alpha;Hilda;Aurora Starlight Members Extra 6: Akai;Lolita;Chou;Johnson;Lapu Lapu;Harley 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/11/10 05:00:00 to 2017/11/17 05:01:00(Tap settings button on upper right corner of screen to check) Saber;Karina;Franco;Minotaur;Kagura;Ruby;Estes;Lapu Lapu Starlight Members Extra 6: Clint;Hayabusa;Sun;Cyclops;Vexana;Irithel 2.New Skins: DiggieSkin -Pigeoneer,269 Diamonds｡Diggie and Pigoneer Skin will be made into a gift pack,30% off first week Lolita all new skin -Trickster,749 Diamonds,30% off first week｡Lolitaand skin Tricksterwill be made into a gift pack,30% off first week Argusskin-Darkness, November Starlight Exclusive, please wait III. Hero Adjustments All main heroes with main role of Marksman has had their basic attack growth increased by 1.5/per level Alice Blood Ancestry:Optimized the blood orb's appearance Flowing Blood: Improved the feel of the skill Sun-Shin Mountain Shocker:Optimized the screen rocking during cast Ruby Let's Dance!:Optimized Effects Lolita Noumenon Energy Core:Optimized Appearance Noumenon Blast:Fixed the issue of after using Guardian's Bulwark, the skill range will be out of sync Guardian's Bulwark:Optimized the display of number of projectiles，also reduced the criteria for a stronger energy release（from blocking 1/4/10 times damage to 1/3/6 times damage），also slightly reduced blocking 6 time's damage release. Cyclops Planets Attack:Optimized Appearance, it will also no longer attack monsters that are out of combat Third wave of hero skills with area of effect or directional effect's have been optimized:Ruby,Irithel,Argus,Odette,Lancelot IV. Equipment and Battleground Adjustments Battleground: 1.Brawl Mode a. Brawl Mode spawn points now has impassable Wind Walls. b.Brawl Mode's 2 monsters will give large amounts of health and mana regen on kill c. Fixed the spawning in Brawl Mode and being unable to buy equipment issue 2. Optimized the camera movement towards the base after a game has concluded Battleground Equipment: 1.Newly added offensive equipment Rose Gold Meteor:Total Price 2270 Build Path:Blade+Dagger. Provides 60 physical attack and 30 magic rest and 5% physical life steal, Unique Passive--Lifeline:Gains a shield that can absorb 510 - 1350 points of damage (increases with level) when HP is below 30%, the effect has a 30 second cooldown. 2.Immortality:Optimized the Resurrection effects appearance 3.Magic Blade:Provided physical attack from 60 adjusted to 40,Unique Passive--Lifelineprovided shield 510-1350 adjusted to 280-700, cooldown from 20 seconds adjusted to 30 seconds. Combining price 1240 adjusted 830 4.Wizard Boots:Fixed Unique Passive--Plunder issue of not taking effect V. New Events and Features 1.Shop's Lucky Draw used to use Diamond to draw prizes, changed to tickets to draw prizes 2.in“Prep--Gear”section added new “Popular Equipment Sets”and“Top Player Equipment Sets”as recommended categories a. Popular Equipment Sets: Items sets that are picked from all players of all servers by their total matches played and total win rate. Top Player Equipment Sets:Item sets picked from players with high hero MMR in that respective hero b. Players may choose to set Top Player Equipment Sets and Popular Equipment Sets as part of the selected sets for battle c. All players may 'like' any Top Player Equipment Set and Popular Equipment Set d. Top players may share their equipment sets to social platforms such as Facebook/VK 3.In the“Leaderboard——Hero" category, newly added“Inspect Equipment" Feature a. All players may see the Equipment Sets and use it as their own b,Top players may share their equipment sets to social platforms such as Facebook/VK 4.Custom Draft and Arena Contest B/P phase,added 4 bans. The 4th and 5th picks will ban heroes in turns. 5.new hero skins released for the Rare Skin Fragment Shop: FreyaSkin Monster Hunter,Price:200 Rare Skin Fragments VI. System Related Adjustments 1.Enhanced the first time recharge collection interface notification 2.Draft Mode Optimization a. After a player has confirmed their pick, confirmation effect will immediately be played. b. When tapping on a hero's avatar to declare your intent of using them, it will also announce your winrate and matches played with that hero 3.Gifting FB/VK BP maximum times changed from 6 to 8 4.Stream Spectating Experience Optimization: a.Optimized the experience of after tapping to spectate a internal stream's post-lag, added a loading screen for stream spectating. b. Arena Contest spectating, OB video spectating,added all hero information display board-,you may inspect hero KDA, economy and equipment etc when watching a stream. c. Optimized arena contest gifting ranking interface. d. Streaming interface shopping UI optimization 5.When a match result is being calculated,when rising in star rating,it will now display more detailed information 6. After reaching Mythic rank 200 stars ,Mythic Rank Badge will display will have a much cooler Rank Badge 7.The loading for Mythic Rank matches,will display Mythic Half Body Avatar Border,on reaching Mythic 1000 Stars,will display an extra cooler Mythic Full Body Avatar Body 8. If there are not network issues, you may enter custom or draft modes alone and play normally VII. Bug Fixes 1.Fixed the after Starlight Membership Trial Coupon went offline, recharge interface purchase channel not disappearing issue. 2.Fixed the hero selection interface not allowing the scrolling of chat history issue 3.Fixed the after a character has quickly moved, the screen will become jittery issue 4.Fixed the deletion of announcement e-mails 7 days after reading, they will be deleted in 30 days again 5.Fixed the upgrading jungle equipment while recalling will cancel the recall issue 6.Fixed the Stream - Following list of not having friend icons when friends are streaming issue 7.Fixed the display error of the tutorial 2nd part's Zilong loading image issue 8.Fixed the single player custom mode problem of when exiting mid game, then watching the replay will freeze the game issue 9.Fixed the after re-opening game mode rules it will not automatically go to the top of the screen after dragging it down before closing last time issue 10.Fixed the after completing the criteria of chest collection, then logging next time and after collecting a medal after a Classic mode, and the UI will stack up issue 11.Fixed that sometimes the locked on effects will not disappear in some circumstances issue 12.Fixed the issue of Balmond not stop his spinning when stunned issue 13.Fixed the Karina and Natalia when casting certain skills cannot gain health regen benefits issue 14.Fixed the Lancelot Soul Cutter's weakspots not disappearing issue 15.Fixed the after casting a shield for allies, and the ally gets a kill not counting as an assist issue 16.Fixed the Freya's wings effects not going away after death bug 17.Fixed the issue of yet to be released heroes appearing in the BP phase 18.Fixed the display errors for certain heroes during the BP phase VIII. How to resolve the ‘cannot update’ problem If you are in the App Store and encounter the ‘cannot tap on the update button’ issue,please try contacting Apple Customer Service or try uninstalling and re-installing the game. Friendly reminder: If you have yet to bind your account, and have initiated the phone settings - general - limit advertisements button, please close it, or there is a chance of losing your account. Please screenshot the page or remember the top right corner’s roleid, for convenience when contacting customer support. Mobile Legends:Bang Bang" Category:Patch Notes